


Anni buoni, anni validi

by DonnieTZ



Series: Game of belonging [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greasers, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Teenagers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:59:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4371116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonnieTZ/pseuds/DonnieTZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Con un'evidente citazione nel titolo da un dialogo di Robert, questa è una raccolta di AU (Alternate Universe), teen!verse su Ned e Rob. ❤<br/>Spero possano piacervi!!<br/><i>---<br/>Rob inizia a camminare per la stanza, combattuto fra il desiderio di andarsene e la tentazione di restare.<br/>Perché di tentazione si tratta, quando la pelle di Ned è così esposta, quando i suoi occhi lo guardano in quel modo, quando non ci sono più bugie, non ci sono più maschere.<br/>---<br/>Rob allunga la mano, intrappola Ned, vuole sentirlo tendersi contro di lui, vuole essere lì, in alto, dove non c'è realtà, dove non ci sono che loro, e vuole farlo assieme.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Non voglio (Grease!AU)

**Author's Note:**

> Eccoci qua! Su questi due ho scritto anche una [one shot](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11101017) e una più piccola (piccolissima) [raccolta](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7358665/chapters/16714273) basata sul canone, nel caso siate curios*.  
> Quasi tutti gli scritti sono nati grazie al gruppo [We are out for prompt](https://www.facebook.com/groups/756312397778464/?fref=ts). Dovessero piacervi e voleste qualcosa basato su un vostro prompt (scrivo anche one shot e long, giurissimo XD), potete trovarmi su [tumblr](https://donnieistransparent.tumblr.com/ask).  
> Come sempre, il tipo di AU è specificato nel titolo!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gare di auto, gonne color pastello e un terribile amore non corrisposto che logora Ned fino a fargli dire "non voglio".  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questa è stata la prima fic su di loro, credo, ed è nata da un prompt che li voleva in questo particolare universo. In realtà me ne sono innamorata per davvero leggendone da Emma... e l'amore per questi due non è ancora scemato. Mi piacciono le loro differenze complementari, mi piace la silenziosa onestà di Ned e l'esplosivo "chissene" di Rob.  
> Ah, fangirling hard. XD

Rob insinua fra le labbra la sigaretta, ma è Ned ad accenderla con gesto veloce. Lui, che neanche fuma, ma ha sempre dietro l’accendino.  
«E anche stasera è andata! Cazzo, non ci batte nessuno!»  
Una birra di troppo e Ned può vederla riflessa negli occhi liquidi di Rob. La macchina non ha troppi danni, le ragazze della Rydell High School si stanno già avvicinando per complimentarsi in ruote di gonne color pastello. Un vociare acuto che infastidisce Ned.  
Ma è un fastidio silenzioso, come sempre.  
La gara è andata alla grande, senza neanche un intoppo. Gli avversari stanno valutando i danni al loro veicolo – forse un po’ troppi perché la questione vada loro bene – e Ned li tiene d’occhio, pronto a scattare. Quante volte ha fatto a botte per Rob? Troppe.  
Troppe e mai abbastanza.  
Una ragazza si avvicina – viso dolce e modi innocenti – e il bacio che stampa sulle labbra di Robert è un pugno nello stomaco, l’ennesima conferma che quello che c’è stato è un stato solo un errore, un passatempo, qualcosa che non dovrebbe essere. La ragazza si volta e sorride a Ned con affetto, prima di tornare dalle amiche.  
Perché Ned si sente così? Perché cede ogni volta che la mano di Rob è sulla sua gamba, mentre guidano verso casa? Perché accetta di chinarsi e abbassare la lampo dei pantaloni che si ritrova davanti, mentre sono parcheggiati al buio, nell’ombra? Perché, l’altra sera, l’ha fatto entrare dalla finestra e ha lasciato che i vestiti di entrambi cadessero?  
Perché è Robert. E per lui farebbe di tutto. A lui non riuscirebbe a dire no.  
«Ehi, ehi. Io e Ned ci facciamo un giro, ok? Ci vediamo domani.»  
La voce profonda di Rob riesce a penetrare la barriera di indifferenza che l’altro è quasi riuscito a costruirsi. In pochi istanti sono in macchina e Ned può appoggiare la testa al finestrino, mentre il motore si avvia rombando.  
«Che tette ha Melony! Hai visto? Ha una cotta per te, sai? Dovresti provarci, ci starebbe subito!»  
Alle domande di Robert non arriva risposta. Solo un silenzio denso e deciso, ostinato.  
«Ehi, Ned, che ti prende?»  
«Non l'ho notata, Robert, tutto qui.»  
Un sorriso forzato ed è di nuovo voltato verso il finestrino. Perché c’è un dolore acuto dove non dovrebbe esserci niente, dove Ned vorrebbe solo non riuscire a sentire, a provare. Sa che gli si potrebbe leggere tutto un mondo nell’espressione. Tutti i _vorrei_ a cui non può dar voce.  
E poi la mano di Rob che è nuovamente lì, sui suoi jeans, calda, presente.  
«No.»  
Ned parla prima di potersi fermare, prima di pensare o respirare.  
È la prima volta che nega qualcosa a Rob. In assoluto, negli anni di amicizia, in tutta l’infanzia passata insieme, in tutti i ricordi delle scuole, fino al liceo. Infatti lui si scosta sorpreso, lo fissa, cercando una spiegazione ancora prima di chiederla.  
«Che cosa cazzo vuol dire?»  
«Vuol dire no, Rob. Non posso più farlo.»  
«Non puoi? ‘Fanculo! Certo che puoi! Non vuoi, Ned, ma è diverso! E dillo, allora. Di’ che non vuoi e basta!»  
Aspetta passi, Ned, come ogni volta che Rob si irrita e lui è costretto ad ascoltare i suoi deliri da ragazzo che tutte desiderano, che può avere tutto, che è deciso ad arraffare tutto ciò che gli spetta. Con le auto, con le ragazze… con lui.  
«Non voglio, Rob.»  
Non importano le immagini che si susseguono nella mente di Ned – tutto ciò che potrebbe essere e non è –, non importa quanto lo desideri. Non conta quanto stia bene quando sono soli, quando non c’è nessuna apparenza da mantenere.  
Perché lui non può più fingere.  
Apre la portiera e il vento fresco gli sferza il viso.  
E lo sente appena, Rob, chiamare il suo nome.  
Perché sta già camminando verso casa. Da solo.  
Come dev’essere visto che la ragazza con cui Rob sta uscendo è Lyanna, sua sorella.


	2. Pizza (Modern!AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Rob la pizza piace, non può farci niente... ma non quanto gli piace il Ned, il ragazzo che la consegna!  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questa fic, scritta su prompt di Emma, l'ho messa giù in qualcosa come dieci minuti. Un Rob moderno lo immagino il classico ragazzone da sport, ragazze, macchine, eccetera.  
> Insomma, spero vi piaccia e vi ringrazio per essere passati da qui!   
> Ogni kudos è ben accetto ❤

Non era solo per la pizza.   
Certamente quello era uno degli aspetti positivi, ma non l’unico.   
Era il ragazzo con la maglietta grigia e gli occhi chiari, era lo sguardo attento che gettava su Rob ogni volta che faceva la consegna, era l’accenno di barba e la sua voce rauca quando ringraziava per la mancia.   
Non che Rob fosse _frocio_ , certo.   
Continuava a ripeterselo, passando in rassegna ogni ragazza con cui era stato, ogni ragazza con cui sarebbe potuto andare.   
Eppure era di nuovo lì, alla porta, alle due di notte, pronto ad aprire per specchiarsi nello sguardo di…  
«Ecco a te» disse il ragazzo, passando il cartone di pizza.   
«Ed ecco i tuoi soldi… com’è che ti chiami?»  
«Ned.»  
«Ned» ripeté Robert.   
Non si rese davvero conto di tenere il ragazzo lì davanti, dal momento che non si congedava e non chiudeva la porta, ma il risultato fu comunque che restarono impalati a fissarsi.  
«Uno di questi giorni dovresti passare per una birra, Ned» disse Rob, con il solito tono diretto e spavaldo.   
Ned rimase sorpreso, con inspiegabile soddisfazione dell’altro. Almeno finché il silenzio non si protrasse troppo a lungo.   
«Sì» rispose alla fine il ragazzo, prima di aprirsi in un sorriso onesto.   
Rob alzo la mano sul profilo della porta, pronto a lasciar andare Ned ai suoi doveri.  
«Deciso, allora» concluse, quindi.   
E, mentre chiudeva la porta, vide Ned allontanarsi, girandosi un paio di volte. Uno strano sorriso aperto in viso.

Aveva chiamato la pizzeria.   
Di nuovo.   
E chiesto di Ned.   
Per la prima volta.   
Era fuori per qualche consegna, ma Rob chiese che gli venisse lasciato un messaggio.   
“Birra a fine turno?”  
Aveva rimuginato a lungo su quella richiesta, una volta chiusa la porta, un paio di giorni prima. Era passato dalla strana sensazione di calore al panico, dal panico alla negazione. E dire che non si era mai sentito una persona particolarmente… complessa. Lui era lui. Era prendere invece di chiedere, era lottare invece di parlare, era scopare invece di pensare. Era un ragazzo sesso e birra, sport e macchine.   
Eppure era anche un battito più accelerato quando Ned compariva alla porta.   
E, per quanto inaccettabile e incredibile, la realtà era quella che era.   
Seduto sul divano, perso in quei pensieri sconosciuti, finì per sorprendersi del suono del campanello.

Stavano chiacchierando da tempo, ormai, e Rob non credeva di poter ignorare l’orologio fino a notte fonda. Ned era un ragazzo in gamba, onesto e diretto, limpido e tenace. Gli piaceva, dannazione. Lui e la sua passione per la Guinness, per le regole, per la morale. Erano così diversi che sarebbero potuti diventare amici.  
Quando questo pensiero si palesò Rob lo trovò ridicolo, ma fu una sorta di epifania.   
Non era la sua amicizia che voleva.   
E al diavolo il resto.   
Prima che Ned finisse una frase – qualcosa a proposito della partita e dell’onore nella vittoria guadagnata – Rob si era sporto verso il suo lato del divano per prendersi un bacio.   
Non era delicato o tenero o sottile nelle sue pretese.   
No.   
Come una guerra che sapeva di poter vincere, il suo bacio fu epico.   
Vorace, soffocante, intenso.

E Ned si aggrappò a quelle spalle con forza, per non perdersi nel vortice di tutte quelle sensazioni. Perché lo desiderava, perché non esisteva via d’uscita, perché – per la prima volta – non doveva dimostrarsi all’altezza, rigido, inflessibile. Poteva cedere e cadere e annegare.  
Respiri strozzati e suoni rauchi a saturare l’aria della stanza.   
Finché Ned capì che era il momento delle scelte, quelle vere, quelle da cui non si torna indietro. E allontanò Rob, premendo i palmi sulla maglietta tesa sopra i muscoli.   
«Ora è meglio che vada» mormorò.  
«Ora è meglio se resti» rise Rob.  
E le restanti difese di Ned finirono per crollare davanti a quel sorriso.


	3. Epifania (FosterCare!AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rob è sconvolto da un'epifania totalmente inaspettata... e non è il caldo estivo, non è semplice follia, non è nulla di ciò che ha mai provato prima.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Io boh, sono innamorata di questa fic e del suo AU. Brutto da dire? Probabilmente sì, ma scrivendola avevo il cuoricino che batteva a mille per loro due.  
> Come sempre grazie ad Emma per il prompt.  
> Spero vi piaccia!

Ci sono persone - non che a Rob sia mai interessato - convinte che la comprensione di qualcosa – _qualsiasi cosa_ – sia un processo graduale.  
In realtà fu un'epifania quella che lo inchiodò al suolo quel mattino soleggiato, con il caldo appiccicato addosso e il ventilatore a ronzare pigramente in un angolo della stanza.  
Lo amava.  
Merda.  
Lo amava come una ragazzina.  
No, no, forse era il caldo. Sicuramente era il caldo. Doveva avergli dato alla testa.  
Se ne stava disteso sulla schiena, spalmato sul pavimento, con un paio di pantaloncini e solo pelle sudata a fare il resto.  
Eppure erano stati adottati dalla stessa famiglia, erano come fratelli, erano due fottutissimi uomini!  
Ma questi pensieri razionali, logici e vagamente sboccati, non potevano nulla contro l'indefinito grumo di assurde emozioni che gli abitava lo stomaco e poi, più in alto, il cuore.  
E mentre pensava e ripensava, attività che non gli era mai stata particolarmente simpatica – per quello esisteva Ned, dopotutto – l'oggetto delle sue ossessioni entrò cautamente nella sua stanza, con sguardo attento.  
«L'estate è iniziata e tu sei già passato alla tua attività preferita.»  
Sul viso di Ned era dipinto un sorriso sinceramente divertito, quell'aria bonaria che aveva sempre quando si rivolgeva all'altro.  
E l'ossigeno si attorcigliò nei polmoni di Rob, in modo stupido, infantile, idiota, cretino, inspiegabile...  
«Già» riuscì a dire, prima di distogliere lo sguardo e riportarlo al soffitto.  
«Che succede?»  
Come un radar, come una connessione che Rob non voleva spiegarsi, Ned era in grado di leggergli dentro. A quest'idea lo prese una profonda paura. Se avesse capito? Se un giorno, guardandolo, avesse riso nel cogliere i segnali di quel sentimento? Odiava sentirsi così esposto, così dannatamente vulnerabile.  
«Niente.»  
«Niente, eh? Perché tu sei sempre così taciturno e ombroso.»  
«Il giorno in cui Ned Stark usa il sarcasmo è il caso di mettersi a riparo dall'apocalisse.»  
«Cos'hai, avanti, dimmi tutto.»  
Ned si era seduto poco distante, i suoi piedi nudi a sfiorare le gambe di Rob. Ed era difficile pensare, ragionare, esprimere un misero concetto. Bastava un contatto così piccolo e così insignificante.  
Rob si allontanò, alzandosi per andarsi a sedere sul bordo del letto. Al sicuro, a debita distanza da quel corpo che risvegliava i lui pensieri che davvero non avrebbe voluto. Che avrebbe sradicato a mani nude dal proprio cranio, potendo.  
«Che mi sai addosso, ecco cosa c'è!» tuonò.  
Fu la frustrazione, fu la rabbia verso se stesso, fu quel suo modo di fare che da sempre lo rendeva il primo a lanciarsi in una rissa, il primo a scoparsi una ragazza, il primo ad accettare la sfida quando qualcuno scommetteva delle assurdità.  
Ned lo fissò, stupito e confuso, prima di alzarsi da terra con gesto fluido per raggiungere la porta.  
«Ned, aspetta» sospirò Rob. «Aspetta, dai.»  
L'altro obbedì, bloccandosi e rilassando un istante le spalle tese. Voltandosi, però, rivelo un'espressione composta e distante, tradita solo dallo sguardo ferito.  
«Cristo, lo sai che sono stupido» borbottò Rob, passandosi la mano fra i capelli.  
Ned prese posto accanto a lui, scatenandogli dentro qualcosa di familiare e sconosciuto. Qualcosa che aveva il potere di terrorizzare il coraggioso e noncurante Robert.  
Restarono in silenzio, immobili, con le ginocchia che si sfioravano, le cosce che aderivano in un gesto innocente che nascondeva il desiderio di toccarsi, più a fondo, più intimamente, più esplicitamente.  
«Ti sto addosso? È questo che faccio?» chiese Ned.  
Non era una domanda retorica, non era un'accusa, ma una semplice curiosità. Come se stessero parlando di qualcosa di banale e superficiale. Nonostante questo, però, Rob sentì il bisogno di trovare qualche scusa, di giustificarsi, di minimizzare.  
«No, certo che no. È il caldo. Questo cazzo di caldo mi farà impazzire.»  
A quelle parole, Ned si scostò appena, per non peggiorare la soffocante sensazione di calore.  
E Rob fece un gesto.  
Un solo.  
Istintivo.  
Disperato per quella promessa di lontananza.  
Gli afferrò la coscia e la riportò contro la sua, a fianco ai suoi muscoli definiti dallo sport e dalle corse. Stringendo quella carne perché vi fosse impresso il desiderio di non lasciarla andare.  
Fu un movimento tanto improvviso che il palmo caldo rimase lì, incredulo anche lui, all'interno della gamba di Ned.  
Quando Rob se ne rese conto, il cuore prese ad accelerargli in petto e lui si diede cento, mille volte dello stupido. Ecco, lo aveva fatto, aveva rovinato tutto, aveva compiuto un passo falso. Non era riuscito a far trascorrere neanche mezz'ora dalla realizzazione di quel sentimento alla sua rivelazione incauta.  
Scostò piano la mano, come quando rientravano tardi, ubriachi, e si muovevano a rallentatore per limitare al minimo i rumori.  
Le dita di Ned furono più veloci e lo fermarono, intrecciandosi alle sue. Entrambi fissarono quell'incastro, sorpresi di quanto sembrasse giusto. Di quanto le loro due mani paressero costruite per restare unite così. L'ultimo di una serie di pensieri sdolcinati che Rob non si spiegava, ma che nascevano di loro volontà nella sua mente. E quando i loro occhi si alzarono, specchiandosi in quelli dell'altro, Rob avrebbe giurato che era il momento perfetto per baciarlo. Per prendere quelle labbra e morderle, per sentire il tocco della sua lingua, il suo sapore.  
«Il pranzo!»  
Qualcuno li richiamò da sotto, le loro mani si staccarono come ustionate, i loro sguardi si rifugiarono dalle parti opposte della stanza.  
«Meglio scendere» disse Ned, scattando in piedi e schiarendosi la voce.  
L'altro si limitò ad annuire con troppa enfasi, concentrato a non guardarlo negli occhi. Alla fine Ned aprì la porta ed uscì, permettendo a Rob di respirare nuovamente e di passarsi una mano fra i capelli.  
Lo amava.  
Che situazione del cazzo.


	4. Ladri di biciclette (Modern!AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rob ha sempre le idee peggiori... ma Ned non può impedirsi di accontentarlo. Questa volta rubano una bicicletta.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un altro modern!AU con quel pizzico di amore non corrisposto che questi chiamano sempre (ma potrei semplicemente essere io, il problema).  
> Spero vi piaccia e grazie a Emma per il prompt!

«Non rifilarmi quel cazzo di sguardo!»  
Queste le parole di Robert, mentre sale sulla bici e muove la mano velocemente, con il solo scopo di incitare Ned a salire.  
Una bici non loro, ovviamente.  
Una bici che, secondo Rob, è semplicemente un prestito.  
Ned sale e abbandona ogni discorso sull'onore, sulla giustizia, su cosa significhi essere una persona per bene.  
Tanto con Rob non funzionano, lo sa.  
Mentre la bici sfreccia, evitando di poco auto e persone, Ned sente la risata profonda e piena di Robert. Una risata che è tutto il suo mondo, che lo riempie, assorbendo lo spazio solitamente occupato dagli ideali.  
Cosa importa quando Ned può stringersi contro quella schiena? Cos'altro può mai contare? Chi altro esiste, al mondo, oltre a loro due?  
Il vento che sibila nelle orecchie, le parole di Robert che si infrangono contro il muro di aria.  
«Non è forse divertente, signor _non si dovrebbe fare_?!»  
Ned non risponde, ma è contento che Rob non possa vedere il sorriso che ha stampato in viso. La sua definitiva capitolazione.

 

 


	5. Chevrolet Impala del '67 (Modern!AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un cigolio della sua Impala e Rob ne approfitta per rivedere Ned...  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt di Emma che è andata in fissa con Supernatural e cerca di trascinarmici in ogni modo possibile e immaginabile. Perfino così. XD  
> EDIT: alla fine ci sono stata trascinata da Clizia, ma era evidentemente destino.

Non che la Chevrolet Impala del '67, un vero gioiellino tirato a lucido, abbia _davvero_ tutti quei problemi. Quello strano cigolio – l'undicesimo, ad essere precisi – è più nella mente di Rob che nella realtà.   
Solo che vuole essere sicuro che la sua bimba stia bene, tutto qui, semplice e totalmente indipendente dalle fattezze del meccanico.   
Perché lui non è per niente interessato a Ned. Non gli piacciono affatto i suoi occhi chiari e attenti o le sue dita sempre un po' sporche di grasso o quel suo modo di cacciarsi indietro i capelli con il dorso della mano. Non gli fanno alcun effetto le magliette aderenti tirate sul suo petto, o quel sorriso fra il divertito e l'accondiscendente che gli riserva ogni volta che si presenta in officina.   
Cazzo, non è quel genere di uomo, Rob.   
Non è fastidiosamente teso all'idea di vederlo, né lo sogna la notte, rigirandosi fra le lenzuola e immaginando quella pelle sotto i palmi e quei capelli fra le dita e quelle labbra...  
«Inizio a credere che la tua Impala sia ipocondriaca. Ma le darò un'occhiata, anche se stavo chiudendo. Un cigolio, hai detto?»  
«Sì, sì, è insopportabile.»  
Rob si passa la mano fra i capelli, avvicinandosi a Ned per sbirciare il motore della sua bambina. Solo per quello. Certo non per sentire la spalla di Ned contro la propria e immaginare come sarebbe avvicinare la mano alla sua e stringerla, anche solo per un istante, anche solo per capire che diavolo stia succedendo dentro di lui.   
No, non per quello.   
E poi la sua mano si stanca di dar retta alle stronzate del suo cervello e si muove, scorre lungo il braccio di Ned e arriva al palmo, insinuandosi in quella stretta sorpresa.   
Ned alza la testa per sollevare lo sguardo dal motore agli occhi di Rob, lentamente. La sua espressione è confusa, seria, intensa e Rob vorrebbe solo ritirare la mano e scappare lontano.   
Invece non riesce a sganciarsi, non riesce a liberarsi. Né dallo sguardo, né dalla mano, né da quella stupida ossessione, così viva e presente, per quanto lui voglia negarlo.

E basta un istante perché le loro bocche si scontrino in uno di quei baci che meriterebbe la maiuscola, in un prendersi e stringersi fino a farsi male, in un mordersi e ansimare alla ricerca di quel poco ossigeno che i baci permettono di inspirare.

Ned non ha idea di come sia successo. Ci ha pensato, certo. E spesso, anche. Ma Rob gli è sempre parso uno di quegli uomini che dà pacche sulla spalla e guarda lo sport con la birra in mano e la bocca piena di insulti. Non che Ned non lo sia o che questo precluda l'essere attratti dagli uomini, certo.   
Forse è solo sorpreso, Ned. Tanto che la sua mente sta cercando di elaborare i suoi pensieri caotici e il suo corpo sta cercando di controllare tutte le reazioni a quella mano nella sua.   
E poi baci, baci, baci che li guidano nella macchina, sui sedili posteriori, uno contro l'altro, uno sull'altro.   
E ora sì che l'Impala cigola, sotto il peso di quello strusciarsi, di quello sfilarsi le magliette, di quello slacciare i pantaloni perché c'è un bisogno estremo e pressante ad abitare entrambi.   
In un attimo la bocca di Ned è contro Rob, a leccare, succhiare, assaporare quel gesto come un rituale. E Rob si aggrappa al sedile, spinge il palmo contro il tettuccio, si artiglia a qualsiasi solidità nel tentativo di arginare l'intensa sensazione che gli abita il basso ventre e che promette di farlo implodere.   
«Cazzo.»  
Ned si ritrova in una posizione assurda, il viso schiacciato contro un finestrino, le mani ad aiutarlo contro quella superficie liscia e fredda, e le dita umide di Rob a invaderlo con la rapida decisione di chi non può più aspettare. E non passa troppo tempo che Rob gli è dentro, aggiungendo quell'atto fisico a tutti i modi in cui Ned si sente suo. Dalle loro labbra escono i suoni bassi e rauchi di due uomini che si scopano, mentre i suoni dell'Impala sono solo le note alte di quella canzone primitiva.   
Rob allunga la mano, intrappola Ned, vuole sentirlo tendersi contro di lui, vuole essere lì, in alto, dove non c'è realtà, dove non ci sono che loro, e vuole farlo assieme.   
Allora spinge e spinge e muove la mano con lo stesso ritmo, con la mente annebbiata e gli occhi serrati e quella muta preghiera stretta fra i denti.   
E il buio della coscienza, in quegli attimi di piacere, finisce per impossessarsi di lui.   
Quando riemerge, il respiro rotto, Rob poggia la testa contro la schiena dell'altro, dando un piccolo bacio appagato su quella pelle salata.   
«Credo...» tenta di dire Ned, una risata leggera fra i sospiri spezzati, «credo di averlo sentito anche io, il cigolio.»  
«Coglione» è la risposta secca di Rob, che racchiude Ned fra le braccia, in una stretta soffocante che vuole solo imprimere tutta la sua felicità.


	6. Perderlo (College!AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Di quella volta in cui Rob ebbe veramente paura di averla fatta troppo grossa e di aver perso Ned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sono/siamo tornati (!!!) con questa piccola cosina promptata da Emma che mi ha fatto tornare su uno dei temi che preferisco: Rob che cerca di pensare. XD  
> No, scherzo, volevo dire "Rob tormentato".  
> In ogni caso, spero vi piaccia!! Kudos e commenti sono sempre accolti con gridolini di felicità! ❤

C’è stato quel bacio, nel buio della sua stanza, poi più nulla. Nessun accenno al fatto incriminato, nessuna spiegazione, nessun tentativo di replica. Non che Rob voglia davvero affrontare quel discorso, anzi. Seppellirebbe quel ricordo, dopo averlo debitamente soffocato, pur di non sentirsi... così.   
Perché è questo il problema centrale: si sente strano, non riesce a riconoscersi, si ritrova a pensare a quel momento ancora e ancora e ancora. Non è da lui. Lui non è una femminuccia sentimentale.   
Cazzo, non è neanche _frocio_.   
No.   
Ma le labbra di Ned sulle sue hanno fatto qualcosa. L’hanno ammalato di una malattia che non conosce, che è una voglia, un prurito, un pensiero fisso, e che non è certo di poter curare,  
Può tentare, ovviamente.   
È precisamente ciò che sta facendo con quella bionda, nel letto, immerso fra le sue cosce con tutta la faccia, con l’aria satura dei gemiti esagerati di lei.   
Dio, Rob sta odiando ogni momento di quel meccanico rapporto. E dire che è stata una delle sue attività preferite, fino a quello stupido bacio.   
Basta un istante, però, a rimettere tutto nel giusto ordine. Perché la porta si apre ed entra Ned, sovrappensiero, con qualche frase leggera che gli si smorza sulle labbra nel vedere quella scena.   
Rob rialza la testa, sorpreso. Vorrebbe fare qualcosa, una stronzata qualsiasi, ma il suo cervello è bloccato, svuotato, impreparato. E Ned esce da lì senza degnarlo di un'altra occhiata.   
Rob lo sa, che ha fatto la cazzata più grossa della sua vita. Lo ha letto nell’espressione di Ned, nella ferita che gli si è aperta nello sguardo.  
L’ha perso?   
Ora, in questo istante, proprio adesso che ha capito tutto?   
Si alza, ignora le lamentele della ragazza, lo insegue per il corridoio deserto del college.   
«Ned! Ned, cazzo, fermati» urla.  
Lui lo ascolta, inspiegabilmente, ma non si volta subito; pare prendere un profondo respiro. Quando finalmente Rob può guardarlo in viso si sente confuso, spaesato. Perché c’è un sorriso sulle labbra di Ned.  
«Non sapevo fossi impegnato. Molto… _bella_.»  
Rob ascolta quelle parole, la fronte corrugata nello sforzo di capire cosa diavolo stia succedendo.   
«Non ti ha dà fastidio?» chiede, titubante.   
«No, e perché?»  
Il tono di Ned è calmo e pacato. Quello di sempre, la voce della ragione.   
Eppure qualcosa va in pezzi dentro Rob. Si frantuma, si sgretola, non regge a quell’indifferenza. E allora lo sputa fuori, quel ricordo dolce e spaventoso che lo sta avvelenando.   
«Pensavo che quel bacio significasse qualcosa, non lo so, roba tipo che ti piacevo.»  
«Dimentichiamo che sia mai successo» è la risposta di Ned. «Ora vado. Ci sentiamo.»  
Rob resta fermo, immobile in mezzo al corridoio.  
Avrebbe preferito perderlo per gelosia, per irrazionalità, per una litigata finita a pugni. Ma perderlo così, perderlo per amicizia, fa un male cane.   
Perché a lui dell’amico non frega più un cazzo. Lui vuole l’amante, l’uomo. Lui vuole quel bacio, ancora e ancora e ancora, proprio come nei suoi pensieri.   
«E se non volessi dimenticare?» grida.   
Ed è Ned, questa volta, ad essere sorpreso.


	7. Ciliegie (Modern!AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le ciliegie e le conseguenze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ovviamente questo prompt è di Emma, neanche a dirlo.  
> Ho cambiato nome alla raccolta... da "Ned e Rob" a "Honor and Pleasure" (sinonimi, in pratica).  
> Ma sono sempre io, siamo sempre nella raccolta su Ned e Rob.  
> Belli loro. ❤

Ned non avrebbe mai raggiunto la distanza coperta dal nocciolo di Rob, che lo sputava tanto lontano da farlo perdere nell’erba alta. Erano seduti sotto l’albero, con le magliette ancora ripiegate a contenere le ciliegie. Ned aveva proposto di tornare dentro – il cielo era pesante sopra le loro teste, grigio e minaccioso –, ma Rob voleva mangiarle subito e così erano finiti a gareggiare.   
Sputò, Ned, ma non riuscì a battere Rob per l’ennesima volta.   
«Ah!» Quel breve urlo di vittoria venne seguito da una risata ampia e profonda, di polmoni e denti. «Cazzo, Ned, se andiamo avanti così non ti resterà neanche più la dignità!»  
Ned rise, arrendendosi bonariamente a quell’evidenza. Per lui vincere non era importante, quando si trattava di Rob. Fece sfumare la risata, stringendo il picciolo di una ciliegia e portandola sulla lingua, per poi affondarvi i denti facendo attenzione al nocciolo.  
Rob aveva vinto Ned in così tanti modi, dopotutto.

Rob lo osservò mangiare la ciliegia, scrutando il baluginare di lingua e denti, con una strana inadeguatezza appesa nelle viscere.   
Cosa gli stava succedendo?   
Un secondo prima stavano gareggiando tranquilli e il secondo dopo Rob aveva la testa affollata di pensieri inafferrabili. Ultimamente si sentiva strano, decisamente poco in sé. Così aveva finito per caricare ogni risata più del dovuto, ogni gesto era diventato una dichiarazione di forza e spensieratezza, ogni donna era l’obbiettivo di un sorriso.   
Ma quella sensazione non se n’era andata, ogni volta identica e diversa al tempo stesso. Più acuta, più vivida.   
Iniziò a piovere sulla sua riflessione ed era tanto preso che fu Ned, reggendo le ciliegie raccolte nella maglietta, a strattonarlo perché riparassero in casa.   
«Avanti!» gli urlò, per sovrastare lo scrosciare improvviso della pioggia.   
E fu una corsa quasi liberatoria, quella verso la porta, fianco a fianco con Ned.  
Un abbandono, una resa.

Dentro casa – i vestiti inzuppati appiccicati alla pelle – Rob si rubò il suo bacio.  
Strattonò Ned con la forza della frustrazione, abbandonando la presa sulla sua maglietta, lasciando sparpagliare le ciliegie sul pavimento. Ned lo voleva, ovviamente. La sensazione senza nome gli era chiara e da tempo, ormai. L’aveva odiata, aveva tentato di seppellirla sotto strati di apparenza, ma non era servito.  
Le labbra di Ned erano impreparate, la sua mente non riuscì a realizzare con la solita immediatezza, e anche le sue ciliegie finirono al suolo.  
E poi furono mani ovunque, sotto il tessuto bagnato, fra i capelli, sui fianchi. Furono labbra morse e passi incerti verso una delle camere, pur di restare incastrati l’uno nell’altro. Caddero sul materasso, incuranti, strappando dalla pelle le magliette, slacciando le cinture, con una foga cieca che urlava tutto il tempo atteso.  
«Cristo, Ned, levati questi» fu l’unica frase che Rob disse, troppo preso per riuscire a sbottonare i pantaloni.   
Ned obbedì con altrettanta impazienza e l’ombra del sorriso sorpreso ancora impressa sulle labbra. Rob faceva defluire il peso sui gomiti, sovrastandolo, petto contro petto, a sincronizzare i battiti del cuore. Fu sempre lui a scendere, a strisciare con la lingua e il naso e l’accenno di barba contro l’epidermide di Ned, arrossandola, fino a piazzarsi fra le sue cosce, in un gesto tanto intimo da sconvolgere entrambi per la sua naturalezza.   
Era così che doveva essere.   
Ned affondò le dita fra i capelli di Rob, assecondando i suoi movimenti, serrando gli occhi, buttando la testa all’indietro giusto un attimo, prima di tornare a imprimere ogni istante nella sua mente. Aveva aspettato tanto a lungo da perdere la speranza, aggrappandosi alla fantasia ogni volta che poteva, ogni minuto trascorso da solo, nel suo letto.  
Scrutò Rob allontanarsi un istante, frugare nel cassetto, tornare dov’era. Gesti pratici e veloci, per non sentire il freddo della distanza, per non pensare troppo. Sentì nuovamente la sua bocca su di sé, avvertì le dita di Rob farsi spazio con una certa liscia facilità che non attenuò la sensazione di fastidio.   
Era troppo, era tutto semplicemente troppo, saliva e si gonfiava e premeva nel ventre di Ned, finché Rob non si fermò improvvisamente, alzandosi in ginocchio sulle lenzuola umide di pioggia.   
Si guardarono, l’attimo della richiesta e della concessione, prima che Rob scivolasse dentro in un unico gesto. Un’invasione che strappò a Ned un basso verso di dolore.   
«Scusa, scusa, scusa» mormorò Rob nel suo orecchio, chinandosi su di lui per stringerlo a sé.   
Si mossero piano, lentamente, respirandosi addosso. Riempirono la stanza di quei sospiri, saturandone l’aria, lasciandoli liberi di perdersi a sovrastare l’ovattato suono della pioggia sul vetro della finestra.

Fino a che Rob non crollò su Ned, il viso nascosto nell’incavo fra la spalla e il collo, in quel posto che raccoglieva tutto ciò che Ned era: il suo odore, la sensazione della sua barba sulla guancia, il rumore distante del suo cuore agitato, l’andamento del suo respiro vicino all’orecchio di Rob.   
«Stai bene?» domandò Ned, passando pigramente la mano sulla sua schiena, accorgendosi dei graffi leggermente in rilievo che le sue corte unghie avevano impresso nell’istante d’estasi appena trascorso.  
«Non ho voglia di raccogliere le ciliegie» mormorò l’altro, con il tono sognante di chi non vuole tornare alla realtà.   
Ned rise di una risata accennata, rauca e lieve.   
«Ci sarà tempo per farlo.»  
Rob vinceva sempre, dopotutto.


	8. The Rocky Horror Show (NoiSiamoInfinito!AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned è un perfetto Frank N. Furter.  
> Rob è un po'... turbato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non è necessario che io dica di chi è il prompt. Dico solo che abbiamo entrambe un feticismo per i muri (?) e che il suo nome inizia per EM e finisce per MA.  
> Il resto è un feticismo tutto mio temo, compreso il rossetto (sopratutto il rossetto). Sorry, davvero.  
> 

Lo spettacolo è finito, gli applausi risuonano ancora nelle loro orecchie, le canzoni sono state uno sfogo di danza e risate. È a questo che serve quello spettacolo, il _Rocky Horror Show_ , a sfogare ogni istinto e restare un po’ più vuoti, un po’ più vacui, sfocati di stanchezza e soddisfazione.   
Ned si insinua nel corridoio che porta agli stretti camerini – che sono più stanze abbandonate a loro stesse, piene di boa di piume e corsetti – alla ricerca di Rob, salutando gli amici, congratulandosi, sorridendo.   
L’ha costretto a partecipare, lo sa, facendo leva su un’amicizia che è sopravvissuta ai cambiamenti, ai diversi ruoli sociali, alle differenze d’anima, alla bellezza spavalda di Rob e a quella riservata di Ned.   
Un quarterback che si presta a qualsiasi cosa Ned chieda e che non si presterà mai all’unica che Ned non riesce a chiedere. Si costringe a scacciare quel pensiero, a spingerlo giù, nell’oscurità di quel sentimento a stento represso. Sopratutto perché non sia evidente dietro il costume di scena rivelatore che porta.   
Lo scorge, Rob, seduto su una sedia. La sua mole è raccolta in se stessa, in quell’angolo silenzioso di stanza isolata.   
«Che succede? Ti stanno cercando tutti per complimentarsi» dice Ned, scrutando in fondo a quegli occhi stranamente liquidi per trovare una risposta che la voce non concederà tanto facilmente.  
Poggia una mano sulla spalla dell’amico, avvertendo il calore pulsante della sua pelle giusto un istante, prima che lui si sottragga brutalmente a quel contatto, iniziando a passeggiare per la stanza come un animale braccato.   
«Non puoi cambiarti?! Cazzo, sei stranissimo così.»  
Ned risponde con un sorriso a quelle parole aspre.   
«Credo sia lo scopo, in effetti.»   
«Beh, non mi piace.»  
Alla diretta frase di Rob segue, in Ned, un’acuta autoconsapevolezza. Se ne sta lì, con reggicalze, calze a rete e corpetto, e si sente ridicolo per la prima volta.   
E non è a quello che serve il costume, no.   
Serve a fregarsene, ad abbandonarsi, a lasciarsi andare.   
E ora, Rob, con una frase, ha estirpato ogni significato, rivelando il ragazzo che si nasconde sotto il trucco. Ned vorrebbe parlare, vorrebbe perfino riderci sopra come se la ferita non sanguinasse copiosamente, ma non riesce. Tutta quella finzione si è bloccata in gola e non vuole manifestarsi in nessun modo.

Rob se ne accorge, capisce improvvisamente di aver mandato in pezzi qualcosa con la sua indelicatezza. Così lo osserva, una punta di disperazioni dietro le iridi, una giustificazione silenziosa dietro i denti.   
«Merda, Ned, è che…»  
Cosa? Cosa potrebbe dire che non risulti completamente ridicolo e senza senso? Che vederlo così lo ha colpito? Che ha trattenuto a stento, per tutto lo spettacolo, il desiderio di averlo? Che è stato peggio del solito, quando indossa solo una maglietta e un paio di jeans e Rob vorrebbe comunque prenderlo, dimenticando tutto il resto?  
«Non importa, ora mi cambio» risponde neutro Ned.  
«No!»

Ned sta già slacciando il corpetto quando la voce di Rob tuona quella singola sillaba. Si sorprende, ma non ha tempo di pensare che l’altro gli è contro, fino a schiacciarlo al muro, in un abbraccio strano, in cui Rob sembra volersi nascondere fino a scomparire.   
«È difficile» mormora.   
«Sei tu che la fai più complicata di quanto non sia» è la risposta pragmatica di Ned.   
E ci crede, Ned, mentre muove la testa per alzare il viso di Rob e baciarlo, a lungo, a fondo, con l’anima e la bocca, il cuore e i denti, la mente e la lingua. Baciarlo con tutto se stesso, fino a non essere nient’altro che quel bacio.   
Ci crede davvero, come in una fede cieca verso un dio terribile fatto d’amore e desiderio, mentre Rob lo volta e si inginocchia. Mentre abbassa il tessuto per affondare un morso nella carne tenera ed esporre, osservare, leccare.   
Ci crede ciecamente, mentre Rob lo possiede contro quel muro, un verso rauco nell’orecchio e l’equilibrio precario di gambe che tremano sui tacchi. Crede nell’anima, nelle connessioni, nel destino, mentre geme. Il viso contro l’intonaco polveroso, un’impronta di rossetto sul bianco candido, la bocca volgarmente aperta a rilasciare suoni di piacere.  
Un giorno ricorderanno quell’assurda prima volta e, con quella memoria, il senso di libertà, il senso di favolosa resa, che quello spettacolo porta con sé.


	9. Tutto (Modern!AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rob scopre _qualcosa_ nascosto sotto il materasso di Ned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dialoghi angst/sdolcinati, contesto artistico, Ned mezzo nudo... ah, se i prompt di Emma mi danno modo di sfogare le mie fisse.  
> Buona lettura, spero vi piaccia e grazie per essere qui!

Rob aspetta Ned con impazienza, seduto sul bordo del letto come se gli appartenesse. In fondo è abituato a quella camera come se fosse sua, ne conosce ogni parete e ogni colore, ogni disegno appeso e ogni tela dipinta gettata in qualche angolo. Si abbandona sul materasso, sdraiandosi a fissare il soffitto.  
«Ti vuoi muovere, cazzo?» sbotta.  
«Arrivo!»  
La voce di Ned risuona dal bagno, mentre l'acqua della doccia si chiude.  
Devono uscire, devono divertirsi, devono smettere di pensare. Ned deve smettere di pensare, a dire il vero, perché ultimamente è sempre assorto, distratto da qualche preoccupazione che Rob vorrebbe soffocare nel pugno chiuso della sua noncuranza.  
Forse è solo la pressione dell'ultimo anno, la promessa di una separazione imminente, due università distanti.  
Ned e il suo inspiegabile desiderio di studiare in quell'accademia sperduta fra le nevi, invece che seguire Rob al caldo, con le spiagge a pochi passi dagli alloggi e le ragazze sempre in costume.  
Cazzo, sta davvero pensando di essere il motivo dell'ombra di serietà che circonda Ned?  
Un'assurdità, davvero.  
Si rigira frustrato, Rob, e qualcosa sguscia fuori da sotto il materasso, atterrando al suolo con rumore di fogli che si spargono.  
Si sporge pronto a raccogliere qualsiasi cosa i suoi sgraziati movimenti abbiano fatto cadere, una scusa già dipinta sulle labbra per quando Ned vedrà i danni che ha provocato.  
E li vede.  
Disegni.  
Tratti di matita su fogli dal caldo colore della carta grezza.  
C'è lui, Rob, su quei fogli. Le sue spalle, il suo torso nelle tensioni muscolari più ardite, il suo viso. La sua carne è tracciata con linee precise, che lo espongono ma non arrivano mai troppo in basso, mai oltre i fianchi.  
Rob raccoglie quegli schizzi, analizzandone il soggetto. Il suo braccio destro è quasi sempre teso verso il basso, fino a sparire nell'assenza di contorni. Le sue espressioni sono erotiche, con la bocca socchiusa e gli occhi serrati, oppure con lo sguardo fisso davanti a sé e il viso contratto nel momento del piacere.  
E, guardandosi così, Rob ha paura. Una paura devastante, mai sentita prima, che gli annoda le viscere.  
«Ned?» mormora a se stesso.

Ned esce dal bagno coperto da un telo e basta, alla ricerca di qualche vestito senza pretese, da indossare per quella serata a cui non vuole partecipare, con persone che non vorrebbe vedere.  
Vorrebbe solo restare a casa a disegnare.  
Disegnare e soffocare nel suo palmo il desiderio che lo sta divorando.  
Ama Rob, lo ama con tale forza da esserne annientato, con tale convinzione da non essere più bravo a fingere.  
L'ìdea della separazione imminente è quasi un sollievo. Strazia l'anima e lo tormenta nelle sue notti insonni, ma lo ripaga con la prospettiva di non dover più fingere, di poter far cadere la maschera.  
Alza gli occhi e uno dei suoi incubi è materializzato proprio lì, nella sua stanza: Rob ha fra le mani i suoi disegni, quelli segreti, quelli in cui riversa ogni assurdo desiderio.  
Come quello di poter osservare l'espressione intima di Rob, mentre il piacere lo sovrasta e lo costringe ad abbandonare ogni resistenza. L'ha immaginata in mille modi diversi e vorrebbe solo vederla, anche solo per una volta, la prima e l'ultima.  
«Cha cazzo singifica?» è la domanda secca di Rob, quando alza gli occhi sull'amico.  
«Nulla, non significa nulla. Sto solo pensando all'accademia, mi sto esercitando.»  
«Li nascondi sotto il letto! E poi questi... questi sono... sessuali. Credi sia stupido?! Cristo, probabilmente lo sono. Da quanto va avanti questa storia?»  
La voce di Rob nasconde uno stupore che rasenta la rabbia e Ned non ha idea di come reagire. È calmo, per qualche assurda ragione. Non c'è speranza, non c'è scusante. Le cose stanno così e la verità ha il potere di rivelarsi nei momenti più delicati. Deve solo affrontarne le conseguenze, com'è giusto che sia, come gli impone la sua stessa coscienza.  
«Mi dispiace, Rob. Speravo non lo scoprissi, speravo di evitartelo.»  
«Evitarmelo? Evitare cosa? Cosa mi stai dicendo, di preciso?»  
«Credo sia evidente, ormai.»

Restano in silenzio. Ned non sente più nulla – anestetizzato all'imbarazzo – gli pare quasi di non essere lì, di non essere in sé.  
Rob, invece, si sente confuso, risucchiato da un vortice in cui non riesce a prendere aria. Si alza, si avvicina a Ned, abbandonando quei disegni sulle coperte disfatte dal suo muoversi agitato.  
«Che vuoi che ti scopi?»  
Le parole di Rob sono uno schiaffo a mano aperta, risuonano nella stanza come una battuta di cattivo gusto. E a Ned non resta che sbuffare fuori l'aria, in una risata che ha del deluso, del sofferto.  
«No, Rob, non voglio che mi scopi» dice, calmo.  
«Beh, non si direbbe, Ned, non si direbbe proprio. Cazzo, non posso crederci, non sta succedendo!»  
Rob passa la mano fra i capelli, ricacciandoli indietro, nervoso. E Ned legge quel nervosismo, lo sente formicolare sulla pelle, rendendosi conto improvvisamente di essere troppo esposto.  
«Non è quello che vorrei» spiega Ned, ormai deciso ad andare fino in fondo, a sventrarsi l'anima davanti all'incredulità di Rob. “Vorrei tutto. Non è quello che vuoi sentirti dire, lo so, ma questa è la verità e dovevo dirtela. È giusto che tu la conosca.”  
Rob alza lo sguardo e si specchia negli occhi di Ned. Ci muore, a guardare quell'espressione rassegnata aprirsi in un sorriso triste, che ha tutto l'aria di essere lì solo per rassicurarlo.  
Lui non vuole essere rassicurato.  
Dio, non sa neanche lui cosa vuole.  
«Tutto? Tutto cosa?! Cena, cinema e fare l'amore sotto le stelle? Sei diventato una ragazzina e non me l'hai detto?! Dannazione, Ned!»  
A Ned fanno male, quelle parole sputate con tanta rabbia, ma le ingoia volentieri. C'è qualcosa di onorevole, crede, nel modo in cui sta resistendo a quell'assalto. Qualcosa del guerriero invece che dell'artista. Non risponde, non parla, non c'è nulla da dire che non sia già stato detto.  
Rob inizia a camminare per la stanza, combattuto fra il desiderio di andarsene e la tentazione di restare.  
Perché di tentazione si tratta, quando la pelle di Ned è così esposta, quando i suoi occhi lo guardano in quel modo, quando non ci sono più bugie, non ci sono più maschere.  
«No, sul serio, tutto cosa?» chiede, più calmo.  
«Lascia perdere, Rob.»  
«No, non voglio lasciare perdere, Ned. Dimmi cosa vuoi, dimmi cosa fare per te. Perché c'è la mia vita fino a questo cazzo di momento, c'è tutto quello di cui ero convinto e poi... poi ci sei tu. Quindi dimmi cosa vuoi e io te la darò. Qualsiasi dannata cosa.»  
Le parole di Rob arrivano a Ned confuse e straniere, in una lingua dolce che non conosce e che non credeva potesse uscire dalle labbra del ragazzo di cui è follemente, irrimediabilmente innamorato.  
E, prima che possa dare voce alle sue domande, Rob gli è addosso.  
Gli è addosso con la bocca, con i denti, con la lingua. Gli è addosso con le mani a stringergli la mascella e con il suo profumo tanto famigliare ad invadergli le narici. Addosso di anima, di cuore, di corpo.  
E Ned si lascia soffocare volentieri.


	10. Vieni qui (Modern!AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned che, cupo e risoluto, chiama Rob a sé con un "vieni qui" che non ammette repliche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie, come sempre, a Emma. ❤

Non era mai stato strano, restare soli.  
In qualche modo, però, lo era sempre stato, e forse Rob non se ne era mai davvero accorto.  
Questo erano loro: una contraddizione vivente, un ingranaggio che non avrebbe dovuto funzionare e che, invece, girava alla perfezione.  
Rob la sentiva dentro, quella sensazione che continuava a crescere e ad allargarsi senza pietà. Aveva provato a soffocarla in ogni modo possibile, con il sesso superficiale di letti sconosciuti, con l'alcool bevuto in fretta ad annebbiargli i sensi, buttandosi nello sport così tanto da non sentirsi più i muscoli sotto la pelle.  
Soli.  
Dio, faceva paura come una guerra, quella parola. Grattava e incespicava nel petto di Rob, raddoppiando i battiti.  
Per questo si ritrovava a riempire almeno i silenzi, a tentare di stare a galla come poteva in quel mare alto di sensazioni. Sentiva il profumo di Ned dall'altra parte della stanza, sentiva il suo calore anche a distanza, vibrare in quel paio di metri d'aria.  
«L'hai visto, stasera? Se ne stava lì, con quella bionda al braccio e io ridevo perché, cazzo, c'era la mora a due metri che lo avrebbe ucciso volentieri. Dobbiamo smetterla di festeggiare la partite da te, perché prima o poi una delle sue ragazze finirà per dare il via ad una rissa che ti distruggerà l'appartamento, te lo dico io. Che poi...»

Ned ascolta e ascolta. Le parole di Rob sono una corazza, sono un muro innalzato male, che mostra tutta la sua inconsistenza strutturale negli spiragli di buio che lo attraversano.  
E Ned è così stanco di tutta quella recita, così esausto. Non ce la fa più, semplicemente non ha più spazio sull'anima per altre ferite, per altre dolorose attese.  
Ora, poi, lo sa: Rob lo vuole almeno quanto Ned vuole lui. L'ha visto nel suo sguardo, l'ha letto nei suoi gesti. Quelle dita ferme a mezz'aria, quegli occhi attenti sul suo viso, quella voce scura con cui lo saluta la sera, prima di andarsene dal suo appartamento da studente.  
«Vieni qui.»  
Le parole scivolano fuori. Un ordine fermo.  
Rob si blocca. Niente più sorriso, niente più finzioni, niente più corazza.  
Dopotutto, quella guerra l'hanno già persa entrambi.  
«Robert, vieni qui.»

C'è qualcosa di diverso, nelle iridi chiare di Ned.  
C'è una necessità che Rob sente anche sua.  
Per questo avanza, un passo dopo l'altro.


	11. Fratello (FosterCare!AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dovrebbe considerarlo in qualche modo suo fratello, adesso. E in quanto tale, teoricamente non dovrebbe spiarlo dal buco della serratura ogni volta che entra in bagno per farsi la doccia. Teoricamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie ad Emma (strano, eh?) per il bellissimo prompt!  
> Sì, avrei potuto semplicemente scrivere un "grazie Emma" all'inizio, ma oh, eh, ecco. XD  
> Kudos, commenti, piccioni viaggiatori mi rendono sempre una fanwriter felice! ❤

_Fratello, fratello, fratello…_  
Una preghiera muta. Rob ripete quella parola con la voce della mente, fino a farle perdere significato, fino a trasformarla in un grumo di sillabe aggrappate fra loro.  
Aggrappate come lui si aggrappa allo stipite, spingendosi contro il piccolo buco di serratura. Nella pupilla allargata di piacere si riflette la luce del bagno, l’immagine delle piastrelle candide, della doccia. L’immagine di Ned, che non tira mai la tenda di plastica, che si insapona ad occhi chiusi prima di muoversi sotto il getto caldo.  
Dovrebbe guardarlo come si guarda un fratello, di sguardo veloce e superficiale. Invece lo divora, lo beve, lo sente dentro a riverberargli nella carne e nell’anima.  
E, cazzo, se è una cosa stupida.  
Rob sta perdendo il controllo su tutta quella faccenda. Se n’è accorto prima di iniziare a spiarlo, prima di quelle serate passate attaccato alla porta del bagno, in ginocchio, i pantaloni leggermente calati, il palmo a stringersi fino al piacere, il fiato corto di perversione.  
Se n’è accorto scopando con una ragazza come tante, perdendosi nella sua carne ad occhi chiusi, immaginando Ned sotto di lui.  
Se n’è accorto nei sogni fatti di pelle nuda, di una bocca spalancata di bisogno, svegliandosi con la voglia appesantita fra le gambe.  
Apre gli occhi un altro po’, Rob, perché Ned ha iniziato ad accarezzarsi piano, distratto, con la noncuranza di chi si conosce.  
Vorrebbe essere lì, vorrebbe essere le sue mani, le sue dita, i suoi nervi e sentirlo, sentirlo, sentirlo.  
Vorrebbe prenderlo in bocca, il suo sapore sulla lingua, ignorare l’amara traccia del sapone. Vorrebbe le sue unghie artigliate alla nuca per farsi spingere più vicino, ancora di più, fino a soffocare. La gola chiusa di un riflesso volgare, ma non importa, non importa, non importa.  
Lo vorrebbe esposto, mentre si poggia alle piastrelle, dandogli le spalle, permettendogli di leccare via l’acqua fra le scapole e più giù, sui fianchi, sulla pelle tesa sopra i muscoli e affondare di bocca e annegare di viso e lambirlo come un’onda.  
Vorrebbe chinarlo sopra il lavandino ed essergli dentro, di più, a fondo, riempiendo il bagno del suono secco dei loro corpi che entrano in collisione. Vorrebbe guardarlo riflesso nello specchio, l’espressione indecisa fra il dolore e il piacere, le labbra gonfie di baci ruvidi.  
Due dita in bocca, la sua lingua a premere sui polpastrelli, la sensazione umida della sua saliva, il verso rauco del suo piacere.  
Il calore, la carne, la spina dorsale tesa per permettergli di aderire perfettamente. Un “ti prego, più forte” dal sapore di supplica, il tono fragile come il vapore nell’aria. Lo sguardo a cercarlo nel riflesso.  
Ned poggia un palmo contro le piastrelle, sotto la doccia, e la presa di Rob si rinsalda. Il ritmo aumenta per entrambi, il respiro si spezza, il mondo si ferma.  
Il piacere è una presa salda che spinge tutto via, strizzando fuori razionalità e coscienza.  
Il buio del corridoio non riesce a nascondere la vergogna dopo l’estasi.  
 _Fratello, fratello, fratello..._


End file.
